Against Callerback
Plot In a flashback, Young Ben in the Rustbucket is wondering who Callerback is when they are attacked by him. Ben turns into Stinkfly and shoots a ball of goo at Callerback; Callerback shoots a laser at the same time. Both of the shots collide and create a small, goopy explosion, much to the dislike of Young Gwen. Young Gwen uses a spell from the Archamada Book of Spells, which blasts Callerback out of the Rustbucket through the back. Callerback, likely unconcious, is seen being driven other cars. Young Ben, who turns into Diamondhead, fixes the hole in the car with diamonds. In the present, Ben is seen fighting Callerback as Armodrillo. Callerback jumps on Armodrillo`s arm as he is about to grab him. Armodrillo tries to grab him again, but Callerback teleports behind Armodrillo and puts an electric grenade on him. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to take it off before it blows up anybody. Callerback uses a spell to teleport a Vulpimancer and Cerebrocrustacean to attack them. Armodrillo turns into Four Arms and wrestles with the Vulpimancer. Rook shoots the Cerebrocustacean with his Proto-Tool, but the Cerebrocrustacean absorbs that electricity and shoots it at Rook. Four Arms throws the Vulpimancer on the Cerebrocrustacean, which causes the Cerebrocrustacean to accidentally electrecute himself and the Vulpimancer. Callerback teleports in Aaruotk, who has the Nemetrix Jr. the Cerebrocrustacean said he invented. Rook shoots the Cerebrocrustacean, waking up the Vulpimancer. The Vulpimancer attacks Rook; Ben turns into Humungousaur and punches Callerback in the ground. Callerback teleports out of the ground and has Aaruotk attack Humungousaur. Humungousaur grows to full size and steps on Callerback, who teleports away before he becomes squished in the ground again. With his tail, Humungousaur whips Callerback off a building. Callerback teleports in front of Humungousaur, who tries to pick up Aaruotk to drop it on Callerback. Callerback tells Aaruotk to transform into Tyrannopede by saying CBCqqvaxasaurqq. Humungousaur is crushed by Tyrannopede. Ben turns back to human in the 60-foot tall and Humungousaur-shaped crater in the ground. Meanwhile, Rook is shooting the Vulpimancer. Tyrannopede is about to launch a web from its horn when Ben turns into Cannonbolt and coils up. This breaks the cocoon silk as Cannonbolt rolls between Tyrannopede`s legs. Aaruotk turns back to normal as Cannonbolt rolls all over Aaruotk`s rather bumpy skin. Cannonbolt, still rolling, rolls on Aaruotk`s tail. Although this does not harm Aaruotk, Cannonbolt rolls on it again. Callerback teleports behind Cannonbolt and uses a spell to shoot Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolls away from the blast, but the blast follows and then hits Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt, who turns back into Ben, has Rook tossed on him by the Vulpimancer. Callerback attacks Ben and Rook with a variety of spells. To finish them off, Callerback creates a tornado to teleport himself, the Cerebrocrustacean (revealed to be Jr. Psychobos), his pet Vulpimancer (who he calls Max), and Aaruotk (which was revealed to be the camian nazamaian from the episode Nazamaia) in Callerback`s base. Ben and Rook are picked up by the Plumbers. Major Events *This is the first episode in which the following events happen: **Jr. Psychobos, Callerback`s pet Vulpimancer, Aaruotk, and Callerback himself are in the same episode **Spells from video games are used **The Nemetrix Jr. used. **Callerback`s alias from the credits, "Callerback", is mentioned *It is revealed Callerback is part anodyte, since it used spells from video games. *After Callerback`s crew is teleported somewhere via mana tornado, Jr. Psychobos says to the Vulpimancer he doesn`t think they`re "in Kansas anymore", this being an obvious reference to The Wizard of Oz. Characters *Ben *Rook Villans *Callerback *Jr. Psychobos *Callerback`s Vulpimancer *Aaruotk Aliens Used By Ben *Armodrillo *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt By Aaruotk *Tyrannopede Category:Nazamaian Episodes Category:Callerback Arc Category:Episodes